Camp Half-Blood changed me
by kaleidoscopedummy
Summary: Jason Grace, model student, is shipped off to Camp Half-blood a camp for 'troubled students.' Having expected a boring summer he gets much more than that. Jason finds new friends and finds just what it means to live all the while realizing that plans suck. Bad summary but the story is better. JIPER Rated T for swearing


**A/N : So, my first story. I wanted to write something Jason centric because I don't really see that much. So here it is. The pairings are Jiper, Percabeth, Frazel For now, maybe more will come into play later into the story.**

 **Also for the sake of the plot, the Gods don't exist. Camp-halfblood is simply a camp for 'troubled students' that focuses around Greek Mythology.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

Life works in funny ways. Before Camp Half-blood I had my life planned out. I would finish school at Jupiter and then go to Rome University, maybe fall in love with my best friends Reyna, become a lawyer like my father, work, marry Reyna, work some more, have children, retire, and, later on, die.

I know, not exactly thrilling. But, it was my plan and I always have a plan, along with a couple of fool proof backup plans. None of these plans included being sent off to a summer camp for delinquents.

While Camp Half-blood didn't flaunt it's purpose of turning awry citizens into better people, just about everyone knew that's what the camp was meant for. My dad and Stepmom knew when they shipped me off here. My sister, an old camper, knew. I, the top student and school president of Jupiter knew. And it's funny (life I mean) that with one small decision I subsequently fucked up my summer.

It started with Dakota. Actually everything is pretty much Dakota's fault. All year he had this kool-aid scam going on (he sold kool-aids in school to raise money for school. In reality the kool-aids were filled with a bunch of alcohol.) and when he got caught, my parents assumed I had been in on it since we were both friends. So yeah, nothing major but my dad happens to be old friends with the director of Camp Half-blood and Juno, my step mother, was convinced I was 'having a life crisis.' So that's why I'm shooting arrows- and missing all my targets- with around ten other kids.

I got here yesterday, late into the afternoon. With me was a young girl named Hazel and an Asian guy named Frank, also new campers. We were given a quiz and assigned into cabins. The cabins were set up in a u-shape by the lake. There were a bunch of them, some seemed over incapacitated while others seemed uninhabited. With my luck, I got sorted into the Zeus cabin. He was the god of the sky (Jupiter's Greek counter form) and apparently really hard to get. I was the only person in my cabin. I took solace in the fact that Hazel had gotten Hades, another really hard cabin to get sorted into. Frank, who had seemed really nice, ended up in Ares.

After we had been sorted into our cabins the camp director, Chiron, gave us our schedules and then told us to get to some rest, since it was pretty late.

My first class of the day was archery and, as I already said, I sucked.

I let out another shot and watched as it made its way to a tree five feet away from the target. A couple of kids snickered and a curly haired Latino boy from behind me whistled. I glared at him.

"Leo." They boy stuck his hand out and grinned.

"Jason." I shook his head and then moved to leave.

"First year here? Don't worry everyone sucks the first year."

"Yeah?" I turned back to Leo and crossed my arms, "Are you any good then."

Leo took a shot and the arrow flew, whizzing past an brunette and into the same tree mine had hit. "I like to think I am."

The brunette turned around, her fists clenched. She raised one in Leo's direction. "Watch it Valdez!"

"Sorry Clarisse!" Leo yelped.

I laughed, deciding that Leo was alright.

* * *

I found that I had the same schedule as Leo's but, of course, different cabins.

"It doesn't really matter," Leo explained, "just means we'll most likely be against each other during Capture the flag. Though you have your own cabin so just try to side with the Hephaestus cabin and it'll be cool."

"What is that about? The Greek thing?"

Leo shrugged. "CHiron was named after some greek dude, trainer of heroes, half horse."

"SO he's a fan of Greek mythology." I guessed.

"Yeah, a lot of people are. Are you?"

"More of a Roman person" My stepmother Juno, had gotten me into Roman Mythology. She was named after the Roman goddess of marriage.

"Long live Rome," Leo commented with a wry smile as we entered the pavilion for lunch. The food booth was full of great food, barbecue, chicken, fresh fruit, off to the side there were some sodas and juices and bottled water. It was nothing like school lunches and I could feel my mouth watering already.

"So guess we have to split up for lunch." I commented, remembering one the rules. _Always sit with your cabins._ Which sucked for me, because I was my cabin.

"What? Why? OH. Don't worry man, nobody follows that rule." He slugged an arm around my shoulder and led me to a table.

"Everyone," Leo said loudly after we had sat down. I noticed a few people ignored him while others didn't. "This is my new friend Jason!."

"Jason, that is Percy, Annie-"

"Don't call me that!" a blond interjected, from her seat in front of Leo. Percy, a blackhaired dude, had an arm around her.

"Fine, _Annabeth_ ," Leo corrected.

"Hi Jason." In front of me sat Hazel and next to her Frank. I smiled and said hi. Then they both introduced themselves to Leo.

Leo gestured next to him where a guy dressed in black sat. "That's Nico," Leo then pointed to a blonde guy next to Nico, "And Will."

I opened my mouth to say 'hi' when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned to look at a girl with choppy green hair laying a hand on my shoulder as she glared at Leo.

"I know it was you Valdez, and it's so not funny." She lifted her hand to pull at her green locks and I caught a glimpse of her face. Her soft features contorted into rage and I suddenly felt worried that my new, and only friend, was about to get beat up by the pretty girl.

"Calm down Pipes. It's fucking hilarious." Leo laughed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sit down Piper," Annabeth said, nodding to the seat next to me.

Piper stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were a warm brown hue and I found myself fighting the urge to blink.

"Um..Hi?" Piper crossed her eyes and glanced over at Leo. I opened my mouth and then closed it, not sure of what to say back or if I could even get out words.

"That's Jason," Leo said, "Just sit beside him."

Piper, thankfully, did as she was told. Once she was sitting she extended her hand to me and said, "Piper Mclean."

"Jason Grace." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jason Grace," Piper said as she turned to her salad.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? Haha seriously, reviews are appreciated, even something simple, please.**

 **Let me know if it's good or bad, or if it seems too OC. And thanks for Reading up to here, I'll update soon if I get some Reviews...?**


End file.
